Silent Hill
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...- Oh, não, não me venha com essa, Sasuke! – As sobrancelhas finas uniram-se e os pequenos lábios crisparam irritados. – Esse fim é aterrorizante..."


**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , o gênio que o criou. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 _Silent Hill_

\- No fim, eu sempre me arrependo de assistir, de novo, esse filme. – Os olhos perolados, ainda assustados, miraram o moreno ao seu lado.

\- Não exagere, Hinata. – Os dois encontravam-se sentados no sofá da casa do rapaz, enquanto os créditos finais do filme passavam na televisão na frente deles.

\- Oh, não, não me venha com essa, Sasuke! – As sobrancelhas finas uniram-se e os pequenos lábios crisparam irritados. – Esse fim é aterrorizante.

\- Hm... – O moreno começou a acariciar a cabeça da namorada, queria entender qual era o pavor que aquele filme, meio sem graça e monótono, poderia gerar em alguém.

\- Sabe, essa coisa de bruxaria, fanatismo, espírito e criancinha queimada... – A morena sentia os pelos de seus braços se eriçarem com cada palavra dita. – É perturbador.

\- A gente já assistiu a esse filme umas cinco vezes, no mínimo. – Lentamente Sasuke se aproximou da namorada, até que seus lábios encontraram o pescoço alvo dela. – O jogo é bem melhor e... – Em meio às palavras ele depositava leves beijos no dorso da morena. – Aterrorizante, de verdade.

O medo da jovem se dissipava a cada beijo que recebia. Sasuke sempre soube que ela odiava e, ao mesmo tempo, amava assistir filmes de terror. Era algo complicado de se entender, sendo que até mesmo a Hyuuga não compreendia. Nunca dispensava uma boa sessão de filme, mesmo que fosse de terror. Era a maldita curiosidade e gana pelo conhecimento, ainda que no final ela descobrisse que não valeu a pena.

\- Ei, Sasuke... – O nome do Uchiha saiu como um sussurro dos lábios da morena, os pelos de seus braços permaneciam eriçados, porém, não era mais o medo o culpado por aquela reação de seu corpo. – Vamos com calma.

Ainda com os lábios sobre o pescoço da moça, o moreno se pronunciou – Por quê? Não tem ninguém aqui e já praticamos essa brincadeirinha várias vezes.

Hinata sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao ouvir a referência feita pelo namorado sobre as noites, tardes e dias, que eles já tiveram, mais quentes, por assim dizer.

\- É, mas agora é a minha vez de escolher algo pra gente assistir... – A Hyuuga foi interrompida pelo beijo que seu Uchiha acabava de roubar.

Os dois se separaram em buscar de ar. Sasuke sorria, maliciosamente, de canto. Hinata suspirou apaixonada, como sempre fazia ao fim de cada beijo.

\- Não, você não conseguiu me convencer. – O Uchiha semicerrou os olhos. Como não tinha a convencido?! Desde quando seus beijos não surtiam mais efeito sobre a pequena Hyuuga?

\- Estou competindo com o que?

Os olhos perolados se iluminaram e a pequena moça levantou-se do sofá em um salto, caminhou até sua bolsa, que estava depositada sobre uma das poltronas do lado direito do sofá, pegou um Box de dvds. Virou-se para o namorado e sorrindo pôs o objeto sobre o rosto.

Os olhos negros se reviraram. Ele tinha noção de que passariam horas e horas assistindo aquilo e, por mais que gostasse muito do seriado, tinha outra intenção para aquela noite.

\- Tá de sacanagem? – Hinata pode ver o descontentamento estampado no rosto do namorado, porém, não entendeu o motivo. Sabia que ele curtia aquele seriado tanto quanto ela, então, por que aquele olhar?!

\- Não... – A voz da morena soou desapontada. Sasuke suspirou. Ok, ele fez a namorada assistir aquele filme pela quinta vez, então, por ser uma boa pessoa, e só por isso, decidiu que daria créditos a ela. Com uma condição, claro.

\- Vamos assistir, no máximo, cinco episódios. – A Hyuuga voltou a sorrir, cinco era melhor que nada. Quem sabe ele não se empolgava no meio da trama e topava alguns mais.

\- Ok, ok. Só lhe aviso que andam dizendo que está temporada é uma das melhores.

\- Espero, porque ainda não engoli a sexta e sétima.

A morena caminhou até o aparelho de DVD, tirou o CD do filme que eles acabaram e assistir e colou o CD dos primeiros episódios da série. Correu até o sofá, apertou o _play_ e permaneceu sorrindo enquanto tocava a música de abertura de sua idolatrada série.

\- Devo admitir que _Carry On My Wayward_ dos _Kansas Bands_ é a cara do seriado.

\- Supernatural voltou, _Baby_! Saudades Dean Winchester, saudades! – Sasuke sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Aproximou à pequena Hyuuga de si e constatou que ela era insubstituível.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Bom, pra quem ainda não ligou os pontos, o nome do filme é o título da história. Assisti de novo. Sabe, vivo uma questão de alegria e ódio com ele, algumas vezes acho um bom filme e outras vezes uma bela bosta! KKKKK

É bipolaridade é mesmo uma merda mesmo :D

CARAAAAAAAA! Como eu não tinha escrito nada relacionando SH e Supernatural! 3

Genteeeeeeen! EU SOU VIDRADA E VICIADA NESSA SÉRIE! Amo, idolatro, salve e salveeeee!  
Preciso adquirir a nona temporada. OK! Eu sei que está não é a música de abertura da oitava temporada, porém, é aquela que está cravada na minha memória emocional e é ouvindo-a que lembro imediatamente dos Winchester :DDD.

Antes de ir. O OS IMAGINO COMO SERES HUMANOS NORMAIS, ainda mais quando estão só os dois. Nada de descaracterização de personagens. No fundo eles sorriem, namoram e balançam a cabeça como todos nós! KKKKKKK ALOKAAAA!

Escrevi demais! Tchau!

 _Reviwes,_

 _Por favor?_

 _Beijos,_

 _Asakura Yumi._


End file.
